


Norman's had enough

by antigone2071



Series: Restraint [7]
Category: American Actor RPF, Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/antigone2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman won't abide jealously</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norman's had enough

**Author's Note:**

> For Jane who requested:  
> She gets a bit jealous when they run into Norman's ex Gf (who is a bitch) and some steamy sex to prove she has nothing to worry about. (Bonus points if its somewhere the ex can overhear them )

She looked beautiful tonight. Her hair was loosely pinned up, tendrals of it framing her face. She was wearing a pale blue strapless dress with a full skirt which stopped just above her knees. It had a black ribbon around the waist tied in a bow at her back, and she wore matching black heals. Norman could hardly believe she was his. 

Their relationship was fairly new and she was still getting used to his world. He had an art opening tonight and she was sticking close to him, not knowing anyone else in the room. They were currently talking to one of his closest friends and he was glad she was easing up a bit. Norman's friend paused in conversation for a second before saying.

"I'm sorry man. I couldn't not invite her."

Just as Norman turned to look in the direction he was indicating an impeccably dressed tall brunette stepped up next to the trio. 

"I'd say I wasn't expecting you, but since these are your photo's you'd know that'd be a lie." She said as introduction.  
"Hello Clare." Norman said shortly.

He was really hoping she would just leave. He was never that lucky.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Clare asked, indicating the beauty on his arm.  
"No." He said.  
"She not that important?" Clare smiled.

His girl dipped her head and turned away from a little. Norman tucked her into his side and blatantly kissed her temple.

"The opposite. She's much more important than you." Norman replied curtly.  
"Are you really going to be like that, Normy? I thought what we had good." She said, touching his arm.  
Norman pulled his arm away from her fingers.  
"Don't call me that. And it was, until you fucked things up." He said.  
"How many times do I have apologize for that? I miss you." Clare said.  
"Clare, what you did was unforgivable. Now please leave me alone." Norman replied.  
"Fine." She said, turning on her heel and leaving the trio.

"I'm really sorry about that?" Norman's friend said after the brunette left.  
"No man. It's not your fault. I knew it was very likely she'd be here tonight, and it's her fault things went the way they did." Norman said.  
"Was that your ex?" The beauty on his arm asked.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry." He said looking over to her.  
"No, it's ok." She said. "I'm gonna go get something to eat."  
"Alright." Norman said as she untangled herself from him. He leaned down for a kiss but she dodged him.

************************************************************

His night was going horribly. Clare wouldn't leave him alone. Interjecting herself in his conversations as though they were still together. And worse, his girl was avoiding him. He had enough. He walked up behind her and grabbed her arm. 

"Come with me." He whispered in her ear. 

He led her toward the back of the gallery and into a small alcove where they would be hidden from view. He pressed her into the back wall and crowed up to her, placing his hands on either side of her head.

"What's going on?" Norman asked.

She ducked her head and avoided his gaze.

"Look at me." He said, lifting her chin to face him.  
"She's so much prettier than me. And she's taller than me, and skinnier than me. And she dresses so much better than me" She said.  
"Who?" Norman asked.  
"Your ex. Clare." She said.

Norman chuckled.

"You're not jealous are you?" He asked.

She ducked her head again.  
Norman leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I will concede she's taller than you." He said. "And yes, her clothes cost more than yours."  
"But, I love the way you dress." He said kissing her jaw line.  
"And I love every inch of your body." He kissed down her neck, and squeezed her bottom with his words.  
"And you are the most beautiful creature I've ever met." He kissed into her collarbone.  
"And." He said pulling away. "She's a bitch."

She smiled at his final words and Norman caught her mouth with his. As he did so he pressed his body into hers, grinding his arousal into her hip. She moaned into his mouth at the sensation. 

"And you do this to me." He breathed over her lips, delving his tongue into her mouth. 

She felt her panties dampen at his words. Before she could respond to his assault with his tongue he pulled her skirt up and was stroking two fingers over core.

"Already wet for me." He said, kissing down her throat again.

Norman quickly pulled her panties to one side and thrust his fingers inside her heat. She whined at the sudden intrusion, but began to moan as he crooked them and began rubbing her aching walls.

He brought his other hand up to her chest and kneaded her breast through the fabric of her dress. She wanted to stop him. Anyone could come back here and find them. But she was losing herself in his ministrations. She felt herself clench around his fingers as her orgasm built. 

"Cum for me beautiful." Norman said.

That was all it took. White light exploded behind her eyes and he swallowed her scream with a deep kiss. She vaguely felt herself being lifted up as she came down. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist and before she could process what was happening he was filling her completely.

"Gonna make sure you never get jealous again, baby." Norman said snapping his hips and making her keen.

He did the work for her. Bouncing her hard and fast on his throbbing cock while he thrust into her as much as he could. He wasn't holding anything back, claiming her completely as he fucked her while swallowing her moans with his mouth. He pulled one hand around to find her swollen clit and began to rub it mercilessly. She felt her second orgasm start to build as his hips faltered in their rythym and he hardened further inside her. Norman slammed her down on him hard one final time as he pulsed inside her filling her. She moaned at the feeling and let herself fall over the edge of ecstasy once again. 

************************************************************

Clare was standing on the other side of the alcove when they emerged. Norman smirked at her and pulled his girl closer. He leaned down making a show of giving her a deep kiss in front of his ex. 

She thought she saw a look of jealousy on Clare's face as they left.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking requests on this series


End file.
